The Wizardess and the Teacher
by patricia51
Summary: Alex is home in NYC when she runs into a former teacher. As they catch up something else grows between them. Femslash. Alex Russo/Carrie Bliss. WoWP/Saved by the Bell crossover


The Wizardess and the Teacher by patricia51

(Alex is home in NYC when she runs into a former teacher. As they catch up something else grows between them. Femslash. Alex Russo/Carrie Bliss. WoWP/Saved by the Bell crossover)

(Yes, Carrie Bliss is actually from "Good Morning Miss Bliss" and did not move over when the show was retooled as "Saved by the Bell". However, when the latter series was packaged for syndication the first series was packaged with it as "what happened earlier". And yes, it was set in Indianapolis but after that first season she could have moved to NYC.)

Alex Russo set her teacup down and stretched. It was nice being home in New York after months and months on the road. At least when she woke up she had no problem remembering what city she was in. All that time shepherding the traveling exhibit of Post_Impressionism paintings from The Metropolitan from city to city had been a chore, although a pleasant one. She kept track of those stops in her mind, not by the name of the various places but of the women she had met. Now THAT had made the trip delightful. She was already looking forward to the next tour, imagining whom she might meet next.

Well, that was the future. She turned her attention to the here-and-now. It was Friday night and she was off for the whole weekend. What to do? Since the art show tour had been completed she had caught up with her family. Her parents, now semi-retired, still lived over the Sub Station along with her younger brother Max, who had surprised pretty much everyone by becoming quite a successful businessman. She had slipped through the portal and visited Wiz-Tech, her older brother Justin, its Headmaster, his vampire-with-a-soul wife Juliet, and their two children, a boy and a girl. Alex admitted to herself that, regardless of having had two kids and being pregnant with a third, Juliet still looked beautiful. Occasionally Alex wondered what might have happened if she had been the one to investigate the rival sandwich shop "The Late Night Bite", but always firmly put those feelings behind her. Juliet and Justin had fallen in love at first sight and were still a couple as close as any she had ever known.

So what for tonight and the rest of the weekend then? Well, she probably wasn't going to find the answer sitting here outside of this little bistro on Waverly Place, homey though it was. She had already paid her tab, so leaving a tip she stood up and reached for her pocketbook.

"Alex? Alex Russo?"

Alex turned toward the voice that had just called her name, a voice both familiar and one she hadn't heard in years. She smiled as she caught sight of the speaker.

"Miss Bliss?"

"Goodness, it IS you, Alex." The middle-aged blonde woman smiled back at her. The two women came together for a hug. "It's so nice to see you. I know that you went on to college but after that, you dropped off the radar, at least as far as we knew at Tribecca. Oh, and I would think you should be calling me Carrie, now that you're all grown up."

Alex started talking, something she had always been good at doing, as she regarded the older woman. Alex didn't have many fond memories of Tribecca Prep but Carrie Bliss was one of those The transplanted Indiana Literature teacher had been a bright spot. Passionate about her subject and caring about her students, she had served as a helping hand and a sympathetic ear both in and out of the classroom. It was wonderful to see her again.

The words poured out of her; about college and her job and her life. She realized that Carrie was holding both hands up in mock protest, protest that was lightened by an increasingly warm and happy smile.

"Slow down, Alex, let me take in all in a little slower." The blonde surveyed her, taking in her appearance. "Do you have plans for this evening? I was just thinking about getting a bite to eat and maybe a glass of wine."

"Sure," Alex replied happily.

"Great. I know a place not far from here."

"Have I dressed alright for it?" Alex asked anxiously, indicating her clothes.

Miss Bliss, no, Carrie, surveyed her. Alex was wearing black leggings with ankle boots, a loose pull-over top that she was wickedly aware didn't come more than half-way down her butt and a leather jacket. The woman nodded. "You'll be fine. Let's go."

As she followed her former teacher, Alex took in Carrie's appearance. Nice. The blonde wore a blue and black dress along with black heels and dark pantyhose or stockings. The sight made Alex recall other feelings about Carrie Bliss. Although she had never disclosed it to anyone, it was her attraction to the blonde woman way back in school that had been the beginning of her realization that she was drawn to other females, much more so than to guys.

She almost giggled. Also, Carrie Bliss had been the first woman whose dress Alex had peeked up. She wondered if she might have another opportunity to do that. Would it be as exciting as it was the first time? Decades older than her or not, Carrie's body still appeared appealing and her legs still as shapely as Alex's once fevered imagination remembered them. Watching those legs, Alex recalled that Carrie had long ago favored sheer=to-waist pantyhose. She wondered if she still did.

It was only a short walk to a little sidewalk restaurant that Alex had passed by more than once but never stopped at. The speed with which they were shown to a table and the immediate appearance of a bottle of wine and two glasses showed that Carrie was a welcome and probably frequent customer. Alex accepted the other woman's suggestion on what to order and their meal arrived in short order.

The pair chatted away, while still giving well-deserved attention to their food and lowering the level of wine remaining in the bottle. Carrie listened with rapt attention as Alex talked about how college had brought her love of art into full bloom and how much she enjoyed her position as a curator. She admitted that the travel could be exhausting at times but she had enjoyed all the cities and their attractions she had seen. Of course, she didn't discuss the different women she had met who made those cities so memorable.

Alex didn't quite dominate the conversation but Carrie encouraged her to talk, something the dark-haired girl rarely needed. Carrie did talk about her classes and trips she made during the summer. But that wasn't what was drawing Alex's covert attention.

Instead of sitting across from each other, Carrie had taken the chair to Alex's left, putting them at a 45-degree angle from each other. With dinner finished, the blonde had turned her chair more towards Alex. No longer concealed under the table, Alex had a fine view of Carrie's legs. And more and more of those legs seemed to be exposed as Carrie's dress rode up just a little bit more each time the teacher crossed and recrossed her legs.

Darn, now Carrie was bouncing one leg and starting to let her pump slide off the back of her foot to dangle from her toes. Alex's sneaky glance followed that leg, all the way from the foot up the leg to where a hint of darker nylon showed what Alex had just about decided was a stocking top. That's when Carrie leaned forward and spoke quietly.

"I hope," she whispered, "You're still enjoying the view up my dress as much as you did back in school."

Alex's mouth fell open. "but, but, BUT!" she sputtered.

"What?" The older woman asked with a twinkle in her eye that was more than just a little wicked. "You think I didn't notice when you looked up my dress? More than once?"

"But you never said anything. Or did anything. I had no idea."

"Of course not. You were a student. Underage too. So I contented myself by flashing you." Carrie grinned."Did you even realize when I switched to sheer pantyhose and then stopped wearing panties under them?"

Alex nearly groaned. Carrie grabbed her hand and squeezed it. "It's okay Alex. I had fun and you always looked like you were having an exciting time as well."

"Exciting?" Alex responded. "You have no idea how many nights I lay in bed and masturbated to your image in my mind and the things I dreamed of doing with you."

"Oh?"

"Maybe I'll tell you some of them someday," Alex grinned.

"Better than that," Carrie purred in a throaty voice that made Alex's breathing speed up, "Why don't you show me?"

Alex stood up immediately, Carrie's hand still in hers. The blonde tossed money on the table and the pair left, if not quite in a cloud of dust, moving faster and faster as they headed down the cobblestone street. It turned out that Carrie's apartment was nearby, on the second floor of an old restored brownstone.

The sound of the apartment door closing behind them was the final trigger Alex needed. She spun Carrie around and pinned her against the wall. Her mouth sought the older woman's and found parted lips eagerly awaiting her. They kissed, Alex's tongue invading Carrie's mouth even as her hands roamed wildly over the body she had dreamed of since high school. She bunched the teacher's dress around her waist, discovering that Carrie had indeed worn stockings and black lace panties. The hand that settled on the blonde's left breast detected that the bra underneath was both skimpy and likely lacey.

Carrie was not content to simply be the recipient of her former student's near frantic attention. She kissed back just as passionately as Alex while running her hands down the other girl's back. Pushing both jacket and top up her fingers settled into a firm grip on Alex's ass and her right knee pressed between the art curator's legs.

Between kisses, Carrie managed to gasp "Bedroom... right hand... door." Alex wrestled the older woman in the indicated direction, finding the zipper to her dress along the way. Their path was marked by discarded clothing. First, Carrie's dress, followed by her heels. Alex's jacket was next and then Carried managed to pull her top off. They staggered through the indicated door and Alex all but flung Carrie on the waiting bed. Stopping just for an instant to drink in the form of her high school fantasy stretched out on the bed with her arms lifted over her head, she pried off her ankle boots and fell on top of the teacher.

A quick kiss and Alex's lips moved to the side of Carrie's neck, sucking over the pulse point. Her hands covered the other woman's breasts, noting that Carrie's bra was indeed black lace. She squeezed and her thumbs rubbed that black lace against the hard nipples. Carrie moaned and Alex's fingers moved faster. She pulled down the cups and took one breast in her mouth and suckled deeply before moving to the other.

At sometime Carrie had managed to unfasten Alex's bra before shoving her hands inside the younger woman's tights, where she discovered Alex hadn't found it necessary to wear panties. She fondled the tight, firm globes, while also striving to push the tights down. A wild tussle ensued, that involved a great deal of rolling back and forth and squirming until it was brought to the satisfactory conclusion of both women being nude. And with Alex on top.

Another deep kiss and Alex began to slide down Carrie's body, pausing occasionally along the way but steadily moving down until she was between the other woman's legs. She kissed the inside of each thigh, both already slick with Carrie's juices. She was tempted to go farther, after all, the teacher's legs had been the very first thing she had fantasized about but she was too eager to get to the main course. So she let her hands slide up and down, exploring the curves, while her tongue parted the wet curls before her.

Carrie cried out as Alex proceeded to tongue-lash her without mercy. Or pause. It seemed like her former student's tongue was everywhere, now dancing over her swollen labia, now tapping her clit, now darting up inside her. Carrie gyrated on the bed, reaching up and grabbing the bedposts. Her body spasmed and she arched as her orgasm erupted.

Rather than stopping, feeling Carrie's release only spurred Alex to heighten her efforts. She concentrated her tongue attack on Carrie's clit. Her left hand crept around the other woman, to settle on her rounded butt. She squeezed and her middle finger teased the dark spot in the cleft. Her right hand slid up under her chin. Two fingers drove into Carrie and began to pump in and out. The response was even better than before. Carrie squealed. Releasing the bedposts, she locked her fingers in Alex's dark hair. Her hips bucked wildly. Alex hung on for dear life, nipping the woman's clit with her teeth and jamming a third finger into her. Then she had to come up for air as Carrie's second orgasm almost drowned her.

For a moment Alex thought she had put the older blonde down for the count. Carrie sighed and seemed to collapse bonelessly on the bed. Alex smiled and climbed back up the mattress and kissed her. This seemed to recharge Carrie, for the teacher suddenly rolled Alex on to her back and straddled her. Blonde hair fell across her body as Carrie lowered her head and soundly kissed each of the Wizardess's breasts. Then a knee pushed Alex's legs apart. Carried settled between them, lowered her body and thrust her wetness against the dark-haired girl's. Hard, arching her body and driving her sex against Alex.

It was Alex's turn to smother a yell that probably would have woke up the building. She lifted her legs and wrapped them around Carrie as the teacher ground against her. Hips rolled and pushed, Alex's no less than Carrie's. Their clits touched and when they did Carrie proceeded to hammer Alex as though she was trying to drive Alex all the way through the bed. That didn't happen, quite, but it set Alex off like a rocket in a series of orgasms.

When Carrie finally collapsed on top of Alex, it took a few minutes before the older woman could slide off Alex. Both of them enjoyed the feel of their bodies together though and the snuggle they shared once they were side-by-side was almost just as close. Alex pillowed her head on her former teacher's should, tipping her face up occasionally to give and recieve a kiss. Carrie stroked Alex's hair and they both sighed happily.

"So," the irrepressible Alex spoke first, "what are we doing for the rest of the weekend?"

The gleam in Carrie's eyes told Alex that Carrie already had been thinking of that and had come up with several ideas that she was sure would prove inventive and arousing. But rather than announce any of them the teacher settled for a simple answer.

"We'll see."

(The End)


End file.
